The present invention is directed generally to methods of bedding animals and treating sludge and more particularly to such methods using Aspen or Poplar bark-based pellets formed in a manner and size for use as a super absorbent animal bedding, sludge filler, mulch or plant food.
A significant problem associated with known animal bedding materials is the noxious ammonia smell which is produced when animal urine contacts the solid waste of the animal in the presence of oxygen. A common bedding material for large animals is straw which has little absorbency and which is primarily used to separate the animal from its waste which passes through the straw. Straw bedding therefore exhibits substantial odor. Furthermore, the straw bedding must be changed every two to four days to keep the animals reasonably dry. Such maintenance is labor intensive, costly and results in substantial waste product which may not be easily disposed of.
Similar problems are associated with other animal bedding materials such as sawdust, general wood pellets, alfalfa pellets, wood chips and ground corn cobs. These materials have limited absorbency such that their use results in the same problems of odors and the need for frequent replacement, together with the associated costs and waste disposal problems.
Small eighth inch diameter pellets of Aspen wood have been manufactured on a small scale and used as a cat litter. Wide spread applications for super absorbent pellets of that nature were not appreciated.